Unnatural Laws
by littlepaperswan
Summary: He remembered his mortal life sometimes. Bits of memories filled with pain, anger, blood, grief and misery. War. History of another time, of a race no longer on Earth, forgotten, destroyed by their own pride and bigotry. Harry/Gabriel. SLASH. SERIES.


**Series title:** Unnatural Laws

**Author: **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms: **Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Harry/Loki (Gabriel), Kali/Baldur, One-sided Baldur/Harry, One-sided Kali/Loki

**Timeline: **AU post _HP_ Series, _Supernatural_ pre-series and season 5.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **SPN Season 5 SPOILERS**. **Themes of a religious nature (all religions)**. **Angst**. **Possibly OOC**. **Unbeta'd**. **Slightly crackfic**. English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if there is any mistake!

**Word count: **455

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly. The title of this series and this first drabble are respectively from the songs _MK Ultra_ and_ Unnatural Selection_ by Muse. I've been greatly inspired by the book _American Gods_ by Neil Gaiman for this series.

**A/N:** Another_ Supernatural _crossover, not Harry/Castiel this time surprisingly, I wanted to try Harry/Gabriel after I rewatched the episode 5.19 of Supernatural, _Hammer of Gods_. And while I know I still have the _Eden 'Verse_ I had to write this plot bunny while it was still freshed in my mind. I don't expect this new series to have more than ten drabbles. I have to warn you it won't be often updated though, I got a full time summer job since July and it's really hard to keep writing when you have to work up to seven hours per day five days a week but I'll try nevertheless. If you want to read my other writings, I just posted a Harry Potter/Inception (that movie was mindblowing O.o) one-shot by the way ;)

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new series!

* * *

**Unnatural laws**

_Unnatural selection_

He remembered his mortal life sometimes. Bits of memories filled with pain, anger, blood, grief and misery. _War_. History of another time, of a race no longer on Earth, forgotten, destroyed by their own pride and bigotry. A few had survived but they had been quickly mistaken as gods among the mortals. Some of them, motivated by greed and arrogance, hadn't done anything to prove them wrong, too much bitter towards their losses to bring themselves to care. They had become worshipped beyond their wildest dream by the ones they had once considered inferior to them so why should they care enough to right this mistake?

He wasn't one of them however. As a matter of fact, he couldn't distinctly recall the moment mortals had started seeing him as a divinity, perhaps had it been when he had defeated the one who had stolen his life and childhood? Or had it been when he had chosen to fight when others would have chosen to hide behind someone? There had been no point in hidding his abilities any longer at this point when their world had been ravaged beyond all repairs. Not that the others could kill him from fear of his powers if they wanted anyway.

Somehow, he didn't know how but the Hallows he still possessed had given them immortality – a feat not even his enemy had succeeded with his cursed objects. Of course, they could still die, although it made them much more difficult to defeat.

That immortality had been the hardest thing to accept for him. Not being able to join his loved ones in death, being forced to live despite his deepest desire to die. But he had promised _her_. Promised he wouldn't take his own life no matter what happened and how hard his life became. There were times he wondered how he could have made such a stupid promise to a girl who knew nothing about immortality. How could a seventeen years old girl with radish earrings ever have known anything about _this_? About how difficult it was to outlive all the ones he knew?

He had promised though. And he wouldn't betray her latest wish. Even long years after.

Then, _he_ came. Almost on swift wings, ironically.

And as he faced death in the image of a fallen archangel, he didn't stare at his killer's cold eyes but at his _lover_'s warm hazel orbs, wide with disbelief. One who had tricked them all into thinking_ he_ had been one of _them_ all along, one who had stolen his heart, body and soul years ago just with a quirk of _his_ lips and above all one who had given him the will to live.

_Gabriel_, his angel _Gabriel_.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! I'd love to know your thoughts about it!

Concerning the _Eden 'Verse_ (I apologize again for the lack of update *blush*), there should be a new drabble soon, maybe in the next weeks!


End file.
